Tsundere Confession
by Smusher6
Summary: Kagami is having conflicting feelings about a certain blue haired otaku. A Kona-Kaga oneshot requested by armydillo620.


**Tsundere Confession**

**A Lucky Star Fanfiction requested by Armydillo620**

Kagami's Gamble

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hello everyone. And greetings once again from scenic Canada! That's right. Once again I've found myself in the great white north, eh.**

**Unfortunately, I am not here under good circumstances. My great grandmother has passed away, and I'm here to attend her funeral. She died peacefully at 105 years of age.**

**Anyways, I'll not depress you all with what's going on within my family. For now, enjoy this story. Requested by armydillo620.**

* * *

"How many times have I told you to back off?" Kagami exclaimed, trying to push away the blue-topped clump of otaku with a death grip on her waist.

"Aw, come on Kagamiiin!" Konata whined as her grip only tightened. "You miss us all during the school day and you love the attention!" She said.

"Konata, come on!" Kagami exclaimed. "People are starting to look over at us."

"So what?" Konata asked. "Actually, that gives me a great idea!" She said, letting go of Kagami and standing up with her arms in the air. "Come on everybody! Group hug for Kagami!"

"What?" Kagami exclaimed, quickly putting a desk between herself and Konata. The rest of the classroom seemed to ignore the commotion and went about their own conversations.

"Man, you guys are no fun at all." Konata sighed as she turned around and took her seat. "So, what did you guys all bring for lunch?"

"I'm just having some leftovers from last night again." Miyuki said, opening her bento box and showing the expertly made eel sushi and side of chicken curry.

"Miyuki, why is it that your leftovers always have to blow most people's regular lunches out of the water?" Konata asked, taking out her trademark bottle of milk and chocolate coronet.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to show off." Miyuki said with a polite bow. "Would you like some of my lunch, Konata-san?"

"Relax, Miyuki." Konata said, chuckling a bit in embarrassment. "I was only joking."

"Oh, my apologies. I didn't get it." Miyuki said, blushing slightly at having made a fool of herself.

"Miyuki, you really don't have to apologize." Konata said, waving her hand dismissively.

"I'm sorry." Miyuki said before putting a hand over her mouth. "Oh! I'm sorry for apologizing. Oh! Um. Oh no…" She stuttered, looking around in a near panic.

"Miyuki! Calm down!" Konata said, grabbing Miyuki by the shoulders and shaking her a bit. "You really don't need to worry about it." Konata said through her laughter as she let Miyuki go.

"I'm sorry about that." Miyuki said, blushing again. "But I'm not really sure how one goes about apologizing for apologizing too much."

"Just don't worry about it." Konata said, hoping Miyuki wouldn't try to apologize again. "Anyways, what are you two having?" Konata asked Kagami and Tsukasa before Miyuki could try to apologize again.

"I'm actually not really sure what we're having." Tsukasa said. "Kagami made the lunches today, and she wouldn't tell me what it was. Matsuri said it was really good though."

"Yeah. I made some for everybody this morning, but Matsuri assumed that I was making her breakfast." Kagami groaned. "She ate both of your servings before I could stop her."

"That's okay Kagami-san. You didn't need to bring us anything." Miyuki said politely.

"Yeah. Besides, we all know you aren't very good at household stuff like cooking." Konata said, looking away with a sly grin.

"Watch it, Konata." Kagami said, glaring at Konata.

"I'm just saying." Konata said with a shrug as she smiled her usual cat smile.

"Whatever." Kagami said as she and Tsukasa opened their bento boxes.

"Wow!" Tsukasa exclaimed. "Is this seasoned egg rice?" She asked.

"Yeah. I worked pretty hard to get the seasonings just right." Kagami said proudly. "I worked pretty hard on the meatballs too." She said as Tsukasa picked one up in her chopsticks and ate it.

"Kagami, this is incredible!" Tsukasa beamed as her cheeks puffed up happily.

"Come on, it isn't **that** good." Kagami said, blushing a bit at the compliment.

"It does look like it was all made very well." Miyuki said, admiring the presentation of the meal. "And it smells quite delicious as well."

"Hm?" Tsukasa said as she noticed Konata staring at their food. "Kona-chan, are you okay?"

"Are you drooling?" Kagami asked, causing Konata to wipe her mouth with the sleeve of her winter uniform.

"It does smell pretty good." Konata said.

"You wanna try a bite?" Kagami asked as she picked up another meatball.

"Sure!" Konata said as she opened her mouth wide. "Aaaaaa!"

"Can't you feed yourself?" Kagami asked.

"Aaaaaa!" Konata continued, ignoring her friend.

"Fine" Kagami said with a sigh as she began moving the chopsticks slowly toward Konata's mouth. _"Why can't she just feed herself?"_ Kagami wondered, beginning to blush. _"I shouldn't be doing this. Not with the way I've been thinking lately."_ She thought as she remembered some of the dreams she had recently and the shocked look on her sister's face when she had woken up.

Kagami's blushing went unnoticed by Miyuki, but not by Tsukasa.

"_Just a little farther."_ Kagami thought as the meatball finally reached Konata's mouth. Konata quickly closed her lips over the chopsticks and chewed the meatball with the tip of the chopsticks still in her mouth. Kagami was absolutely frozen in place, feeling the chopsticks move as Konata carefully chewed around them. Finally, Kagami managed to retrieve enough of her senses to take back the eating utensils.

"Kagami, are you alright?" Miyuki asked, finally taking notice of Kagami's face. "You look quite flushed."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Kagami said with a forced smile. "So what do you think, Konata?"

"Hm… Are you sure Tsukasa didn't make these? Cause they're really good." Konata said.

"Do you want more?" Kagami asked, happy for the compliment.

"Uh huh!" Konata nodded before opening her mouth again. "Aaaaaa!"

"Uh… Here. Take it. I need to go." Kagami said as she pushed her bento box to Konata, got up, and left the classroom.

"Kagami, what's up?" Konata asked as Kagami left the room. She didn't receive an answer. "Did I do something wrong?" She asked.

"Hold on. I'll go talk to her." Tsukasa said as she got up and left as well.

* * *

"_Get it together, Kagami."_ Kagami thought as she washed her face in the girls' bathroom. _"Nothing's changed. Konata is acting just like she always does. You're freaking out for no reason."_ She thought as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. "What's the matter with me?" She asked her reflection.

"Kagami? Are you in here?" Kagami heard as another reflection joined her own.

"Oh, hi Tsukasa." Kagami said as she turned around and looked at her sister.

"Kagami, are you okay?" Tsukasa asked. "You haven't quite been yourself lately." She said.

Kagami sighed to herself. "I'm not really sure what's the matter with me." She said as she leaned back on the sink. "It's just that whenever I'm with Konata, I get this weird feeling in my stomach."

"Kind of like you've got butterflies in there?" Tsukasa asked.

"Yeah, I guess. But I mean, isn't only supposed to happen with hot guys?" Kagami asked. "I don't know why I get the same feeling with Konata. I'm kind of scared that I might like her more than as a friend." She said, becoming very quiet near the end of her sentence.

"Well sis, there really isn't anything wrong with that if it is the case." Tsukasa said. "I wouldn't judge you for it, and I'm positive that the others wouldn't either."

"I just don't know anymore." Kagami said. "I feel like I should tell Konata, but I don't want to freak her out."

"Honestly, I think you'll be fine as long as you don't tell her about your dreams right off the bat." Tsukasa said, coughing a little bit.

"What do you know about that?" Kagami asked, her face turning a bright shade of red.

"You talk in your sleep a lot more than you think." Tsukasa said. "I'm sorry, but I just couldn't bear to wake you up with all the things you were saying."

"_Dear god, what did I say?"_ Kagami wondered as her face turned to a look of sheer terror.

"It's okay Kagami. I promise I won't say anything to anybody." Tsukasa said. "But I think you should at least say something to Konata. She thinks she might have offended you back there."

"Oh no…" Kagami muttered.

"I'm not telling you to tell her everything, but at least let her know that she didn't do anything wrong."

"Yeah. That's probably a good idea." Kagami agreed. "I'll talk to her after school today. I'm not sure what I'll say yet, but I'll think about it in the meantime."

"Okay. I'll make sure to bring you your bento box too." Tsukasa said.

"Oh yeah!" Kagami said. "Did Konata say what she thought of the rest of it?"

"I'm sorry. I left before I could ask." Tsukasa said.

"Oh. No problem then. I'll just ask her when I see her." Kagami said as Tsukasa turned to walk out of the bathroom as the bell rang. "Tsukasa!" Kagami called.

"Yeah, sis?" Tsukasa asked as she turned back around and was pulled into a hug by the older twin.

"Thanks a lot." Kagami said as Tsukasa returned the hug.

"No problem, sis." Tsukasa said. "Now let's get back before we're late." She said as the two separated.

"Right." Kagami nodded as they left the bathroom in opposite directions.

* * *

**LATER**

* * *

"See you guys. I'm heading to 3-B again." Kagami said as she waved goodbye to Ayano and Misao.

"Didn't you already see the Chibi today?" Misao asked.

"Yeah, but I have something I need to talk to her about." Kagami said.

"Well, I hope you have a pleasant rest of the day." Ayano said cheerfully.

"You too you guys." Kagami said with a smile as she left the room.

"Man, can you believe this?" Misao asked.

"What's the matter?" Ayano asked.

"I know this isn't really about us or anything, but I feel like we've been delegated to background scenery more than usual this time." Misao complained.

"Misao please, not so loud!" Ayano warned as Misao simply sighed and leaned back in her chair.

"Hey there, Miyuki. Hi Tsukasa." Kagami said as she entered room 3-B. "Where's Konata?"

"Oh. I believe she said she was going to check on her cousin." Miyuki said.

"Oh, okay." Kagami said. "Thanks." She said as she turned to leave.

"Is everything alright between you two?" Miyuki asked. "Neither of you have really been acting the way you normally do today. Since you left the classroom this afternoon, Konata-san has been uncharacteristically distant. Is something the matter?"

"Nah." Kagami said. "I just wanted to apologize for how I acted back there." She said.

"Okay. Well, do you know where Yu-chan's room is?" Miyuki asked.

"Yeah, I've got it covered." Kagami said as she thanked Miyuki again and left the room.

* * *

Minami was busy erasing the board for the end of the day when she felt a timid tug on the sleeve of her uniform. "Hm? Yutaka? What is it?" She asked as she looked down at her tiny friend.

"Hi, Minami-chan." Yutaka said. "I'm sorry to distract you from what you were just doing."

"It's not a problem since it's you." Minami said, putting down the eraser and looking into the smaller girl's sparkling emerald eyes.

"Minami-chan, I have something important to tell you." Yutaka said, looking away bashfully and blushing.

"What is it Yutaka?" Minami asked. "You can tell me anything."

"I know." Yutaka said. "It's just that... Well, you see... I lo-"

"What' cha up to, Hiyorin?" Konata asked, knocking Hiyori out of her daydreams.

"AHH! Izumi-sempai!" Hiyori exclaimed. "N- Nothing! Nothing at all!" She said, covering up the paper she was absent-mindedly doodling on.

"Aw, come on! Don't be like that!" Konata whined as she wrestled the slip of paper away from Hiyori with little difficulty. "Oh-ho!" Konata exclaimed. "Another sketch for one of _those_ manga, eh?" She teased, looking over the obvious likenesses of Yutaka and Minami kissing on the page.

"I- Uh- I mean... You know how it is." Hiyori said, looking to get away from this with her dignity intact.

"I always meant to ask," Konata said just as Kagami walked into the room, "just how into this girl on girl stuff are you?" She asked.

_"Wow, that was blunt."_ Kagami thought as she watched the two otaku as if they were animals at a zoo.

"Well..." Hiyori said, scratching her cheek and beginning to blush. "Since you asked, I'm really just into that stuff as a hobby."

"I see." Konata said. "So you're the straight yuri fangirl type."

"I guess you could say that if you used the term fangirl loosely enough." Hiyori said. "I don't really do more yuri than I do anything else, so I don't think 'fangirl' fits me very well."

"I see your point." Konata said, resting her head in her thumb and forefinger.

_"Man, do otaku always talk about weird stuff like this?"_ Kagami wondered as she continued to watch the conversation.

"What about you, Izumi-sempai?" Hiyori asked, knocking Kagami out of her thoughts. "How far into that stuff are you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Me?" Konata asked. "Honestly, I never really thought of doing romancey stuff with another girl as being all that much fun." She said.

_"Should have figured."_ Kagami thought, feeling somewhat disheartened. _"Now that she says it, I remember her saying that once before when we went to a festival together. I can't believe I forgot."_ Kagami thought with a sigh as she was about to turn away.

"But now that I think about it a bit more..." Konata said, re-capturing Kagami's attention. "I guess I wouldn't be opposed to giving it a try. I mean, it's not like I've ever kissed a guy before either, so who knows?"

"Wow! Really, Izumi-sempai?" Hiyori asked.

"Well sure. Who knows, maybe I'm the kind of girl who thinks she's straight, but she's actually a raging lesbian on the inside!" Konata said maybe a bit too enthusiastically.

_"And now it just went from hopeful to weird."_ Kagami thought as a sort of gloom seemed to fall over everyone in the conversation.

"Konata-nee-san, what are you talking about over here?" Yutaka asked after seeing how excited her cousin was.

"Nothing!" Konata, Hiyori and Kagami all yelled simultaneously.

"Huh?" Konata asked, looking over at Kagami. "Kagami? When did you get here?"

"Oh! Uh, sorry." Kagami said. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation."

"So you heard everything we said?" Konata asked.

"Well… Yeah, pretty much. Sorry." Kagami said with a bow.

"Well in that case, maybe you could answer the question too." Konata said through her cat smile.

"Ugh!" Kagami grunted as her face turned white. "Well, uh… You see… I don't really…"

"Oh, relax, Kagami." Konata said. "You don't need to answer. Besides, I'm guessing you probably didn't even hear the question, right?"

"Yeah. I didn't quite catch it." Kagami said. _"No! You idiot! Don't start lying now!"_ She mentally scolded herself.

"No problem." Konata said. "So what were you doing here anyways?"

"Actually, I kind of wanted to talk about what happened at lunch today." Kagami said.

"Oh yeah!" Konata said. "I ate the rest of your lunch. It was really good!"

"Oh! I'm glad you liked it." Kagami said, beginning to blush again.

"Hey, sorry guys, but I've got to get going." Hiyori said as she got up and left the room with the rest of the students.

"Yeah, we should probably get going too." Konata said just as she got up.

"Wait!" Kagami said, grabbing Konata by the arm and gently pulling her back down to where she was sitting. "Y- you really liked my cooking?" Kagami asked.

"Oh yeah!" Konata shouted. "I could hardly believe you made it. Tsukasa said she didn't help at all or anything!"

"Thanks. I've been practicing a lot lately." She said, blushing and looking away.

"I'm sorry if I offended you or anything earlier." Konata said.

"Oh, don't worry about it." Kagami said.

"Here, take this as a peace offering." Konata said as she reached into her bag and produced her chocolate coronet and milk bottle. "You gave me your whole lunch, so you must be pretty hungry by now."

"Oh no, that really isn't necessary." Kagami said just as her stomach began to growl very loudly.

Konata burst out laughing at the perfect scene in front of her. "Here, just take it." She said, putting the food down in front of Kagami.

"Well, I guess there's no point in denying it when my stomach is such a poor liar." Kagami said as she picked up the coronet and ripped the skinny end off. She dipped it in the chocolate in the fat end and ate it. "You know, I can see why you always bring one of these for lunch. They're really good."

"So you really do eat them like that." Konata said, studying Kagami's approach to the coronet in utter fascination.

After a couple of bites, Kagami ran out of coronet on the thin end and turned it over to eat directly from the opposite side. "I actually am really sorry about the way I just got up and left earlier." Kagami said. "I promise it didn't have to do with anything you said."

"Well then what was it about?" Konata asked.

"Well, you see… It's kind of difficult for me to say." Kagami said.

"What's up? Is something wrong?" Konata asked. "Sure, I tease you, but believe me when I say that I'm here for you if you need me."

"_I do need you." _Kagami thought._ "Just not in a normal way."_ "It's nothing bad or anything. Just something that's been on my mind for a while now."

"Well what's up?" Konata asked. "You can tell me."

"Well… Do you remember that group picture we took on the Kyoto trip earlier this year?" Kagami asked.

"Well yeah, sure. I've got it pinned up in my room." Konata said. "You threw yours away, right? Something about it being embarrassing?"

"Actually… I lied." Kagami said. "I've got it pinned up in my room too."

"You didn't need to lie about that you know." Konata said. "It's a really good picture. Is that what's got you acting so weird today?"

"No. Well, not exactly." Kagami said. "For a while now, I've had these… Feelings." She said. "Whenever I'm around all of you it just feels… Right. You know?"

"Yeah, I feel the same way." Konata said. "That's how you're supposed to feel around good friends, right?"

"Well yeah, but…" Kagami paused. "I mean it feels like even more than that sometimes."

"Kagami, what are you getting at?" Konata asked. "You aren't making any sense."

"I know I'm not!" Kagami exclaimed. "That's just how I get when I'm around you." She said. "I don't even know what feels normal or weird anymore. All I know is that whatever this is feels… Right."

Konata didn't say anything. She was perfectly content to just listen to her friend for the time being.

"I mean, I know I'm not supposed to feel this way about you, but I just can't help it." Kagami said. "I mean, we're both girls no matter how little you act like one." She said. "I just hope that what I'm saying right now won't affect our friendship in a bad way." She sighed. "Anyways, I just wanted to get that off my chest." She said as she picked the coronet back up and took a bite, accidentally getting a small glob of chocolate on her face.

Kagami went to wipe the chocolate off, but Konata had beaten her to it, gently lifting the chocolate on her index finger and bringing it to her own mouth.

"K- Konata!" Kagami exclaimed, turning a radiant shade of pink.

"You know…" Konata said. "I guess that was a lot more fun than I first thought it would be." She said as she leaned over the desk and kissed Kagami on the lips.

"_Oh my god! It's actually happening!"_ Kagami thought, her mind going into overdrive as she leaned into the kiss as well.

"_Oh my god! This is more than I could have ever hoped for!"_ Hiyori thought as she feverishly attempted to capture this moment on her sketchpad without making herself known.

"Hiyori? What' cha doing?" Patty asked as she walked up behind the distracted brunette.

"EEP!" Hiyori squealed, drawing the attentions of Konata and Kagami.

"Hiyorin, is that you?" Konata asked with a smirk as she got up and walked over to her friend.

Meanwhile, Kagami was in too much of a stupor to notice the interruption as she just sat there and smiled. When Hiyori came in apologizing though, Kagami realized exactly what had happened and turned bright red again.

"I'm sorry Kagami-sempai." Hiyori said with a bow. "It was just too good of an opportunity to pass up."

"So you two are an item, huh?" Patty asked. "How long has this been going on?"

"Guys, please, relax." Konata said. "This might not actually mean anything."

"What?" Kagami asked, feeling a pit open up in her stomach.

"It's your call Kagamin." Konata said. "I'd like to try to make this work if you do."

Kagami looked to Hiyori, then to Patty, and then finally into Konata's eyes before speaking. "How much did you get done on that sketch?" She asked Hiyori.

"Well… I'm pretty quick, but it didn't come out too well." Hiyori said as she handed Kagami her sketchpad.

On the first visible page of the book was a rather well drawn rough sketch of Konata and Kagami sharing their first kiss. "Hand me a pencil." Kagami said, holding out her hand.

"O- Okay." Hiyori said as she handed Kagami a small drawing pencil.

Kagami made a few brief motions with the pencil before handing it and the sketchpad back to Hiyori. "You forgot a detail." She said as she stood up and held Konata's hand and led the shorter girl out of the room.

"What did you do?" Konata asked.

"I'm sure she'll show you later." Kagami said with a smile as the two walked down the hall hand in hand.

"What did she do?" Patty asked as she leaned over Hiyori's shoulder for a better look.

The picture was basically unchanged, save for a small heart added just above the heads of the happy couple.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I think this story came out rather well if I do say so myself! ^_^**

**Anyways, I'll just leave you all with one more look into recent events in my life.**

**We (my dad, my aunt, two of my cousins, and myself) tried to come up here to Canada yesterday. However, we managed to hit a deer part of the way through Maine. The car was totaled, and we had to wait for a ride back to Massachusetts so that we could try again today. Luckily, nobody was hurt (except the car and the deer) and we made it to Canada today with little to no issues.**

**Next update will be to A New Hunt (yes, that story still exists).**

**Look forward to it!**


End file.
